


anywhere i go you go, my dear

by longhairedweirdos



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Second Person, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairedweirdos/pseuds/longhairedweirdos
Summary: your name is bucky barnes. here’s how the story goes.





	anywhere i go you go, my dear

**Author's Note:**

> in this house we pretend that bucky got to recover peacefully after tws with steve by his side
> 
> (title from the very famous e.e. cummings poem)

here’s how it goes-

he’s shouting at you to _just hang on!_  
but your hands are slipping and  
the metal creeeeaaaks  
and breaks

and-  
here’s how it goes-  
you’re running for your life from some nazi with crimson bones and the bridge collapses  
and he tells you to _get out of here_  
but you’re stubborn, you both are, he should know that by now  
_no, not without you _  
and then you’re jumping and burning and-__

____

here’s how it goes-  
you’re sixteen laying next to him on a twin sized bed  
and his eyes crinkle when he laughs and his hair falls into his eyes  
and you know what they say about boys like you but it’s hard to remember when his side is pressed against yours  
and you’re staring and a dog is barking down the street and the neighbor’s baby is crying and-

here’s how it goes-  
you’re leaving him.  
you hope that it won’t be for long because he is the only person you’ve ever felt yourself around and you don’t know who you’ll be when you return.

and the worst part is he wants to come with you,  
to risk his own life and limb for a cause greater than the two of you  
(what cause can be greater than the two of you?)

and you don’t have the heart to tell him that you aren’t the hero he thinks you are;  
your fate came sealed in an envelope when he was out and you hid it from him like a child hides his report card.

here’s how it goes-  
you’re standing on a bridge and someone is shouting _bucky!_

and you don’t know who he is,  
you don’t know who you are  
(or if there is a you at all)

but his eyes remind you of busy streets and the taste of oranges and an aching in your jaw  
and you can’t remember why but your heart lurches in your chest.

here’s how it goes-

recovery is not a straight line, they tell you.  
you will have good days and bad days.

they do not tell you how to navigate these new waters  
but you’re trying- you really are.

and when you remember something trivial  
(the name of your sister’s cat)  
or when you make an effort to do the things most humans do  
(waving at a baby in the store, petting a dog at the park)  
he smiles that smile  
where his eyes crinkle and a piece of his hair falls in his face 

and you feel like maybe you’ve just been homesick this whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a post-endgame fic i’ve been working on but it makes me Too Sad to write so please leave me a comment if you’re interested in reading it so i have motivation to finish it. thanks for reading!


End file.
